Current display device technology relies on liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays for industrial and residential applications. However, next-generation devices that will have low energy consumption, compact size, and high brightness, requiring improved color gamut (NTSC ratio).
LED backlight units (BLU) for use in displays are based on a combination of a blue LED, a green phosphor and a red phosphor. The color gamut of LED BLUs is largely determined by the choice of phosphors. Red phosphor K2SiF6:Mn4+ has a peak with full width at half maximum (FWHM) of 6 to 8 nm yields high color reproducibility in correspondence with the relative intensity of the emission peak. Green phosphor, β-SiAION: Eu2+ has a half width of 46 to 52 nm and has peak wavelength of 534 nm, which is not a pure green but greenish yellow in color. Accordingly, there is also a need for new green emitting phosphors that efficiently absorb blue radiation, provide high quantum efficiency, and have improved color rendering.